Find Happiness In His Arms
by Gothic-Lady-Kagome
Summary: Sesshomaru knows who his mate is Kagome wants her soulmate Sango wants Kagome happy Inu and Kik are making plans Chapter 3 is now Up and is 3,135 words long not counting the end auther note thingy Read and Leave a Review if you want PLEASE lol
1. The Beginning and Sango Knows?

It was a sunny, bright, and utterly hot day and the Inu gang were resting by a stream, Inuyasha had went of to scout the area. Kagome and Sango were sitting on the edge of the stream with their feet in the cool water to cool down a bit.

"Hey Kagome?" Sango said in a hushed tone.

"Yeah Sango?" Kagome replied just as quietly.

"You've been writing in that book for the past couple of days... I was just wondering if I may ask... ughhhh what have you been writing?" Sango asked hesitantly.

"Oh! You mean my journal?" Sango nodded her head slowly. "Oh well I write poetry in my journal... Its away for me to express myself... I LOVE writing, it's something I'm good at!" Kagome replied with a slight blush painting the bridge of her nose a light rose pink.

"Poetry, you mean those phrases that rhyme?" Sango asked slightly confused.

"Of course! Poetry it's a form of expression, away for people to express themselves emotionally when they don't know how to show it." Kagome explained.

"Oh so you are a ... poet?" Sangoo asked yet another question.

"No, no I'm not nearly THAT good sango." Kagome said sadly with a sigh.

"Can I read some of your poetry Kagome? I'm sure its excellent!" Sango said with a huge hopeful smile.

"Ugh... Sure I guess it couldn't hurt anything after all that's what sisters are for right!" Kagome said smiling brightly.

Kagome handed Sango her black leather bound journal. Sango accepted the journal and scanned over it before looking at Kagome with a shocked wide eyed look on her face.

"Kagome this is a LONG poem. It will take awhile for me to read and understand." Sango said embarrased that it would take her so long to read and understand the long poem.

"It's okay sango take as long as you need after all InuYasha might not be back tonight if my assumption is correct he is most probably with Kikyo as we speak." Kagome said smiling comfortingly at Sango.

"Alright! Well then I'm going to start reading this now." Sango said as she turned her attention back to the page in front of her.

"Okay, I'm going to go for a swim." Kagome said but Sango wasn't paying attention she was already reading the poem.

Sango started to whisper the poem to herself to help understand it better.

"I'd Say  
I Promise Never To Fall In Love Again  
But To Say That  
Would Be A Total Lie  
Because  
You Can't Help Who You Love  
And  
You Can't Help If They Don't Love You Back  
All You Can Promise  
Is To Keep Your Heart Open  
Your Soul Free  
And Just Have Fun  
Because In The End  
Without Love And Pain  
Can You Really Say  
You Lived Life To Its Fullest?  
After all at some point  
You're going to have to realize  
You don't have to look for the one that you'll spend forever with  
Atleast not now  
Eventually you will  
But don't pain yourself over broken promises  
Broken relationships  
And broken hearts  
Try your best to keep alive  
Keep your heart beating inside  
Love when the time is right  
Fight for your right to be by his side  
Don't hold back  
Don't dwell on past pain  
If he is the one  
And he lets you go  
Let him go in return  
Give him his freedom  
After all  
As the saying goes  
If you love something  
Let it free  
If it returns to you  
Then it is truly yours  
And even if it hurts  
And he doesn't come back  
Atleast you had love  
And a chance at happiness is still there  
After all  
It is said  
It is better to have loved and lost  
Then to never have loved at all  
So even if you feel broken and small  
You should always try  
And hold your position  
Stand tall  
And know that  
One loss  
Or one mistake  
Wont kill you  
You're only human  
So is he  
And from the pain  
That he may have caused  
Just remember  
That only brings you  
One step closer  
To true happiness  
To your destined love  
To your mate  
Your soul mate  
The love of your life  
The one that will stand by your side  
Protect you till the end  
Kiss and hug you  
Like he is affraid you'll disappear  
Nothing can break you  
Not even your past  
Just keep fighting  
Because in the end  
Everything thats come to pass  
Happend for a reason  
And that reason  
Well that may seem like a mystery now  
But soon you will realize  
That it all happend for a greater reason then the pain  
And that reason  
That reason is to help you along your path  
To finding your destiny  
So even though it hurts  
You must remember  
The pain is showing you  
That he wasn't the one ment for you  
That your destiny is to come true  
And that the true destiny that awaits you  
Is in your true loves arms  
And it may take years but the pain will guide you  
Don't let it hide you  
For if you do  
You will only stand in your own way  
Of your complete happiness  
So continue to dream  
And continue to fight  
It is in your right to find love and happiness  
We all have that one person out there  
That has the kiss that makes you see fireworks  
That says romantic words that will make you blush  
That has a way of showing and telling you  
You'll be together forever"

Sango finished whispering the poem and her eyes were wide as she looked up from the book to look at Kagome who was swimming on her back enjoying the cool stream water.

"Kagome..." Sango called out to her adopted sister.

Kagome swam towards Sango smiling.

"Yeah?" Kagome asked.

"This is AMAZING... I've never read something so beautiful and true. You have a real talent." Sango said amazed.

"Yeah well I wrote how I felt plus I don't love InuYasha so I used it to help me along that's the main reason I wrote it." Kagome said with a blush. "But thank you Sango I'm glad you enjoyed it!"

Later that night everyone was laying down for the night. They were all unsuspecting of the silver haired full demon that sat in the tree that Kagome slept under. They were also unaware that said demon had heard Sango whisper the poem.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

I had listened as the demon slayer read MY miko's poem to herself. It interested me that my little miko had written something so talented and full of emotion.

No one knew that a dog demon, a full blooded dog demon, can tell who their destined mate is just by scent. Other demons were able to tell using one or more of their senses but dog demons could tell through scent.

I had found my mate, my little miko, during our first meeting my beast had recognized her as ours. But due to her connection with the half-breed I denied my instincts to take her as my own.

I had made the mistake of trying to kill her because I was so angered by that fact. After the fight and the half-breed had cut off my left arm (which has now re-grown completely) I went into the forest and the whole time I was resting my beast was growling, whimpering, whining and pawing to get out to go to our mate to make up for my mistake.

Now was my chance before the half-breed returned.

I jumped down and landed beside my intended and kneeled down to wake her. I shook her shoulder carefully. She didn't do anything besides turn to face me. I took my hand from her shoulder and placed it upon her cheek and strocked her soft cheek lovingly. She, to my surprise, nuzzled her face into my hand and whispered my name. I was so happy that I growled outloud in approvel.

My growl must have awoken the slayer because she sat up straight in her coverlet and looked right at me. Her eyes widened before she smiled and whispered something that shocked the hell out of me.

"Sesshomaru, I see you finally came back for Kagome. I was wondering if you were going to come for her soon. I noticed how everytime InuYasha left and you showed up un noticed by the others, I pretended to sleep so that way I wouldn't desturb you. I've noticed for quit a while that you always act differently with Kagome when he is away. I'm glad you're her destiny. I know you'll make her happy." Sango said as she looked at Sesshomaru's hand on Kagome's cheek.

"Slayer..." Sesshomaru said lowly.

"You have to take her away from InuYasha soon... Last night I heared him and Kikyo planing. Kikyo will be joining our group tomorrow and I think they plan to hurt Kagome... I was going to ask you... If you could join our group as well you know to protect Kagome." Sango said cautiously.

"Hn." Was all Sesshomaru said as he stood and walke around to sit against the tree and then picked Kagome up and sat her in his lap.


	2. Courting Rituals?

The sun was just about to rise, the only one awake in the camp was the silver haired god-like demon sitting against a tree with HIS beautiful miko in his lap. As he ran his claws through her hair she smiled and petted his tail which in turn made him smirk when it twitched at his mates touch.

As the sky started to shade different colors of blue, pink, and orange announcing the rising sun and greeting the morning sky with its gorgeous rays the half-breed InuYasha and that disgusting dead whore of his Sesshomaru remembered her being known as Kikyo came in to the little camp sight. They stopped dead in their tracks when they spotted Sesshomaru holding a sleeping and obviously comfortable and at peace Kagome.

InuYasha was the first to open that atrousious hole in his face he called a mouth.

"Sesshomaru you bastard what the fuck are you doing here asshole!" InuYasha's filthy sentence was met with silence, after all the Great and Terrible Lord Sesshomaru did not have to waste his breath on explaining his actions to such filth. Howerver what InuYasha did and said next sent Sesshomaru's beast into a rage that he couldn't control.

InuYasha stormed over to Sesshomaru and made to grab for Kagome but Sesshomaru's clawed hand shot out and grabbed the insulent whelp before he could touch her. So InuYasha decided to take a different route instead of trying to reach for her again he stepped back a few steps and then yelled at the top of his lungs with all his anger in his voice.

"Kagome you bitch wake the fuck up and get away from Sesshomaru!" InuYasha's screeching woke everyone in camp. Kagome stirred in Sesshomaru's lap and Sesshomaru swore if she hadn't been in his lap the stupid half-breed would be a bloody heap for waking HIS mate from her obviously needed slumber. He knew she hadn't been sleeping well the past few months due to a certain inu-baka pushing the group all day in the blistering heat and through the humid nights.

Kagome yawned and tried to stretch but realized something warm and fuzzy was wrapped around not only her legs but all the way up to her chest and that something was twitching against her breast lightly. Kagome blushed as she realized the action of the "something" was causing her nipples to harden and she gasped and tried to wiggle away from the thing.

Sesshomaru growled when he felt her wiggle in his lap. 'Damn it she isn't helping!' Sesshomaru thought with frustration. All through the night he had tried to consentrate on anything but Kagome who kept moving around in his lap, her rear end rubbing his "need" for his mate. When she gave a whimper at not being able to get away she struggled harder but Sesshomaru couldn't help what he did next it was instinct after all.

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome up and turned her so she was sitting in his lap facing him and her legs were on either side of his. He couldn't contain the hiss of pure pleasure at the feel of her heated core pressed against his erection through the silk he could feel the liquid heat of her essence against his heated flesh. He pulled her closer one hand on her hip the other holding the back of her neck and he ground his erection into her core making her gasp.

Kagome knew what was happening from just the look on Sango's face. She remembered a talk Sango and her had a few months prior when they went to the hot springs behind Kaede's village.

~FB~

"Hey, Sango want to go take a bath in the springs with me?" Kagome asked her sister figure excitedly.

"Sure Kagome I need to talk to you about something any way." Sango said with a huge grin on her face.

"Alright!" Kagome said while grabbing her bathing supplies and heading with Sango to the springs.

Once they were undressed and in the water Kagome looked at Sango with a curious glint in her eyes.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about Sango?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Oh I just wanted to talk to you about demon matings and courtings and such." Sango said as if it was an everyday occurance.

"Well what brought this up?" Kagome asked embarrassed about the subject of mating.

"I just thought you may need to know if you ever got involved with a demon." Sango said as she looked to the other side of the spring and thought to herself, 'And I need you to know so you wont be affraid when Sesshomaru DOES act on his instinct. I've noticed he has been acting very strange to you lately Kagome but I can't tell you that.' Sango thought with a soft sigh. She really did wish she could tell her sister what was going on with the InuYoukai and his strange protective behavior but it was suicide if that happend.

"Okay so ummmmm what is it about this topic you wanted to tell me?" Kagome asked shyly.

"Oh just that ummm we'll start with courting first since it does come before the mating." Sango said then took a deep breath and continued, "Male demons, when courting their chosen female, act on pure instinct such as the instinct to protect their chosen female if she is in danger. Also, any emotions the female feels such as; fear, happiness, saddness or even ... ummm embarrassing as it may be arousal... he will try to quench her fear, keep her happy, comfort her when she is sad and well pleasure her when aroused. The female doesn't pleasure the male until after the mating but the male is in his right during the courting allowed to pleasure his female." Sango paused to let Kagome grasp the meaning of her words.

Kagome gasped and blushed a brighter red then Sango ever thought possible. Sango continued after Kagome's nod of understanding even though she was still blushing like mad.

"A male, if the female is at close proximity to his person, will react instinctively to her arousal. The female must submit and allow him to pleasure her no matter what or who is around... He will not out right pleasure her unclothed just through the fabric he will... um ... rub you know where and will not relent until he is certain his female is pleased and has reached her... completion." Sango breathed in deeply waiting for Kagome to explode with questions but was shocked when she only asked one.

"So even if they are around many people or in public he will touch her and she must submit... okay I understand that part but... why must the female submit and not just ask him to wait till later?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Because the male, if the female don't submit and accept his "help", will become irrational thinking she denied him and he would punish her... I just need you to know this so if you are ever in this situation, of course only the more powerful demons with a high sense of honor would do this, you know to submit and accept his "help" with your problem so to speak. Also during the courting if you are courting a InuYoukai he will call you by many pet names such names as; bitch which I know you may find offensive because InuYasha always uses it as an insult but to full blooded dog demons who by nature are for all intents and purposes considered dogs it is a form of endearment used for ones mate. Because a bitch as you well know is a female dog usually the alpha female is refered to as a bitch but only by her alpha male." Sango said to Kagome who nodded and smiled. Before they could continue their talk they were inturrupted by Shippo walking to the edge of the spring.

"Sango, Kagome, InuYasha said to come get you... We are headed out again." Shippo said saddly knowing they would be dissapointed that their bath was cut short.

Sango and Kagome nodded saddly.

"Yes well Kagome we'll continue this another time then?" Sango asked with a sly smile.

"Of course." Was all Kagome could muster.

~End FB~

Now here she was with an obviously aroused InuYoukai rubbing his erection against her now dripping core. It was hard to breath but instead of fighting like the others thought she would, though Sango hoped Kagome remembered their discussion, Kagome turned her head baring her neck and nuzzled Sesshomaru's chin.

As soon as she did that she felt that furry thing slid down from her chest to her thigh and back up under her skirt and brush against her moist panties. Kagome gasped at the feeling running through her as Sesshomaru growled and latch his fangs on Kagome's neck, not hard enough to break the skin but enough to leave a mark, his courting mark. His tail moved against Kagome's now hard clit repeatedly, but it wasn't enough it only hightend her pleasure it did not eleviate it so with that thought in mind Sesshomaru moved his hand up her skirt and pulled her now soaked panties to the side as his tail explored her now exposed (only to him because Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kikyo had all looked away leaving only InuYasha who was standing behind Sango and Miroku with Kagome's back facing him so he couldn't see either any way). His tail flicked her exposed hardened nub and then went further down to her opening, he felt her stiffen at first and growled at her to relax, as the tip of his tail slid into her dripping core Sesshomaru purred in her ear when she gasped and bucked against him bringing his tail further into her body. But Sesshomaru made sure his tail did not go to far in, no he didn't want to take her virginity like this he had bigger plans for that.

Moving his tail ever so slowly in and out making sure to wiggle the tip around her opening before going back in he closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling. He felt as Kagome stiffend and was about to growl to tell her to relax when she moaned and lulled her head to the side and her walls clamped down on his now soaked tail.

'She released...' Sesshomaru thought with a purr and a smile on his face as he watched as she fell against his chest breathing hard and whimpering slightly. He continued to watch as her eyes slid closed and her breathing evened out indicating she was asleep. After carefully removing his tail from her core, which caused her to moan in protest and make him purr in her ear, the purr obviously promising more to come later. Sesshomaru adjusted her clothing and picked her up not caring that the others could clearly see his own arousal.

"I will here by be traveling with MY mate. And you InuYasha are not to come near her again and if you so much as speak rudely to her I will cut your tongue out of your disrespectful mouth and feed it to you is that understood?" Sesshomaru said threateningly as he started walking with the rest of the group, who after seeing Kagome fall asleep had started to clear camp and head out, still caring Kagome safely in his arms as he inhaled the scent of her release and purred thinking about how he had succeded in pleasuring his female.

InuYasha was so shocked about what Sesshomaru had obvioiusly done, which was claim Kagome as his, he didn't move for a while. That is until Kikyo grabbed his arm and started to drag him toward his group.

And that was the first day, which turned out to be a very eventful one for Kagome, that Sesshomaru and his group had joined with the inu-tachi.

Well hope you enjoyed that hehe I KNOW I did hahaha... It was flustering trying to write this but I hope you enjoyed it because I made it as long as I could without giving TOO much away just yet... We still don't know what the dead whore and the mangy mutt are planning HELL I still don't know lol I'm just writing this as it comes to me so I hope you enjoy lol I think this is the fastest I've updated in a while haha!

Next Chapter soon if I continue this I may not cuz of work buuuuuuuuuuuut I decided that if I do continue this not every chapter will have a poem it just don't seem to fit in the plan any more so keep reading and find out what is going to happen next!


	3. Kagome Learns

The now extended group traveled to a near by village for Kagome to rest and get cleaned up. When Kagome woke she remembered what happend earlier that morning and couldn't stop blushing. Sango walked over to Kagome who was still seated in Lord Sesshomaru's lap.

"Hey, Kagome... Maybe you would like to go to the springs and talk we can finally finish that discussion?" Sango said/asked hesitantly looking at Sesshomaru, who was the alpha male of the pack now, for approval.

"Ugh... Yeah that would be great Sango... Good idea." Kagome said as she tried getting up without having to look at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru growled, he was very displeased, his bitch wouldn't even look at him.

"Bitch, you will look at me." Sesshomaru growled out.

Kagome was shocked. She looked up at Sesshomaru with a slightly fearful look in her eyes, affraid that he was going to punish her for something.

Sesshomaru saw the slightly fearful look in Kagome's eyes and realized the discussion that Sango was talking about was the one he over heard about courting and mating rituals. It would explain alot his little mate didn't know how she was suppose to act around her alpha and mate.

He sighed, 'Great now I've made her fear being punished for something and she hasn't done anything wrong atleast not intentionally... The slayer will talk to her and clear things up.' Sesshomaru thought as he released his grip from around Kagome's waste. Kagome stayed as still as possible. She did NOT want to upset Sesshomaru more than he obviously already was.

Sesshomaru realized that Kagome was not getting up because she was affraid he would get angrier with her. Guilt stung his heart and he bent his neck to nuzzle Kagome's cheek to let her know she was in no trouble.

"You may go with the slayer Little One. She will help you understand. And I understand you are not accustom to the ways of dog demon matings so you will not be punished." Sesshomaru whispered softly in Kagome's ear.

"Ugh... Thank you Lord Sesshomaru..." Kagome said softly as she got up and gathered her bathing supplies.

Sango and Kagome headed out of the hut that they had been resting in and went to the hot spring not to far away.

^With Sesshomaru and the group^

"Hey, asshole? Why the fuck are you laying claims on Kagome? You don't like humans nor hanyous so why the fuck bother with that stupid bitch? All she'll do is produce hanyou... Unless of course you're just using her to warm your bed... Haha she is stupid enough she probably thinks you love her or something." InuYasha said and continued to laugh.

"I lay claims on MY miko because she is MINE to claim. I may not like MOST humans but Kagome and Rin are exceptions to that. I never said I hated hanyous. I just hate you and that viel halfling Naraku. And my mate is intellegent and you have no right to call her a bitch. She is MY bitch, MY alpha female, MY mate, and the soon to be mother of MY pups." Sesshomaru said icily.

"Whatever, you're wasting your time. Kagome is such a prude she wont put out for any one trust me Koga has tried." Inuyasha said.

"The wolf is of no importance to me." Sesshomaru said in a dead pan tone.

^With Kagome and Sango^

"Okay, Kagome first off we gotta finish talking about courting rituals!" Sango said excitedly.

"Okay well you're the sensai so teach me Sango-sensai!" Kagome said with a playful laugh.

"Hmmmm. Well you already know about the male taking care emotionally and physically so I guess its on to the female's role in the courting! Right well a female being courted by a dog demon is usually his bitch or alpha female or whatever pet name he gives his female." Sango paused to see if Kagome had any new questions.

"Well do dog demons use any kawaii kind of lovey dovey nicknames? I mean dogs are one of the most affectionate creatures right so wouldn't dog demons want to show their mates affection with an affectionate name?" Kagome asked.

"Yes some dog demons do use sweet affectionate pet names but I don't know for sure." Sango said looking slightly uncertain. Kagome and Sango sat in silence for a while so they could finish washing their hair.

After rinsing the shampoo from her hair Sango continued with what she was saying, "A female being courted by a dog demon must remember at all times the male is her ALPHA and as such she must look to him before accepting any requests, offering any help, leaving to do anything, even in battle she must ask her alpha if she may fight because a male especially an alpha male has a strong instinct to protect their female so they may not like it if their female fights. Do you have any questions about that?" Again Sango paused to see if Kagome had questions.

Kagome looked thoughtful then answered, "No, I don't have any questions yet. Please go on..." Kagome said with a smile.

Sango smiled back and then began again, "A female should NEVER ever be alone with any other males other than her alpha unless she is with her alpha. Do you understand so far?" Sango asked.

"Yes, I think so... Basically the reason Sesshomaru growled at me earlier was because I didn't ask his permission before I accepted your offer to bathe?" Kagome asked.

"Basically, yes. But also..." Sango paused and thought about how she was going to word what she was about to say without freaking Kagome out too much.

"But... But what Sango?" Kagome asked curiously wondering why her sister figure stopped mid sentence.

After a few minutes Sango finally said, "Sorry I was thinking of a way to say this without freaking you out." She paused again to take in a deep breath of air.

"Sango you don't have to worry! I'm not going to freak out and run away screaming or any thing... It would be nice if you would just TELL me why else he growled so that way I know what to do or NOT do next time." Kagome said as calmly as possible even though on the inside she was a little worried about why Sango was so worried about her reaction.

Sango began again, "It wasn't just because you didn't ask for his permission before accepting my offer. He also growled because you accepted an offer to bathe with some one that was NOT your alpha..." Kagome gasped and stopped Sango from continuing her sentence.

"Sango! Are you saying that... You and I are not allowed to bathe together any more?" Kagome asked with a sad voice and tears in her eyes.

Sango sighed... "Let me finish what I'm saying first okay. No, I'm not saying we CAN'T bathe together anymore. Next time we want to take a bath together or go on a walk or something like that just you and me... Well we would have to ask Sesshomaru because he is alpha male. Because you and I are lower ranking in the pack order..." Kagome cut Sango off mid sentence again.

"Sango what do you mean by pack order? What does that have to do with any thing?" Kagome asked with a curious glint in her eyes.

Sango sighed and then said, "Pack order... You know how wolves travel in packs?" Kagome stayed silent but nodded her head yes. "Well, most canines travel in packs, its pack family. It is extremely important for canine demons to have a pack, especially dog demons because they are very affectionate and fiercely loyal and social creatures they need a pack to stay happy, healthy, and sane. Without a pack a dog demon will go insane and will lose himself to his inner beast and it will go on a killing spree." Sango paused to dunk under water to rinse the conditioner out of her hair.

"Okay so what about pack order? What is that? I understand their NEED for a pack but what is pack order mean?" Kagome asked when Sango resurfaced.

"Pack order is how you rank everyone in the pack. For example in our pack Lord Sesshomaru is Alpha Male, you are the Alpha Female, Miroku is the Beta Male, I am the Beta Female. Any young that the alpha male and alpha female have are ranked as pups like Shippou and Rin because they are just children they are considered yours and Lord Sesshomaru's pups along with any other young you two may have." Sango stopped again to relax a bit and give Kagome time to understand the information she just gave her.

"Okay, I understand the pack thing and the ranks and what they mean. But why would we have to ask Sesshomaru if we can do stuff together just me and you? Just because we are ranked lower than him? That is messed up, we are grown women fully capable of doing whatever we want!" Kagome said furiously before she ducked under the water to rinse the conditioner from her hair.

Sango sighed... "Well it is the alpha MALE'S job to protect his pack. So if Lord Sesshomaru, our ALPHA MALE, decides it is not safe to take a walk in private then he will insist on coming along with us and assign Miroku and Jaken to protect the pups. Or he may not let us go at all because it is Sesshomaru's instinct to protect you, Kagome, because you are his chosen female his instincts will tell him to stay as close to you as possible to insure your safety. Unless the alpha male is away from the pack, then it is the alpha females job to protect the pack and make pack decisions. If the alpha male is away from the pack and the alpha female is unable to battle for example if she is injured or with child, then protection of the pack falls to the beta male and beta female. It is then their duty to protect all young and the alpha female until the alpha male returns." Sango paused to rinse her body of the Jasmine scented soap.

Sango continued her explanation after she resurfaced again, "Also we need to ask permission to bathe together because it is an alpha males job to bathe his female, especially during the courting rituals it is VERY important to help them bond. It is part of the protective/posessive instinct thing. Also it helps them bond its a private moment where the alpha male can let down his guard with his female and let her get to know him... It also helps the female learn to trust the male completely and helps the male show his self control when nude and in close proximity to the chosen female. It helps the female know that her alpha wont do anything she doesn't want him to do. It is also a time where the alpha male learns what his female is comfortable with." Sango explained.

"So pretty much... I have to ask Sesshomaru's permission to do ANY thing, I have to BATHE with Sesshomaru, I have to let Sesshomaru bathe ME... And during those baths he will do things to see how comfortable I am with them and to see how far I'm willing to go. I only got one question. Do I have to bathe him in return?" Kagome asked.

"No, no of course not it is the males place to bathe and dress the female. The females only job in the bathing process is to accept the males assistance and wear what he chooses." Sango said. Kagome looked thoughtful for a minute and then came to a realization.

"Okay so what if Sesshomaru decides I can't wear my modern clothes any more? I have no kimonos or miko garbs in my back pack." Kagome asked.

"Sesshomaru most likely already thought of that earlier... He did go out of the hut while you were resting and brought something back its in your back pack I think." Sango said as they got out of the spring.

Kagome wrapped a towel around her body and shuffled through her bag. There was a package and a pair of soft black slippers in her bag that she knew had to be from Sesshomaru. Kagome pulled the slippers out of her bag and placed them off to the side. Next she pulled out the package.

"I really don't know if I should open it Sango." Kagome said softly.

"You should, he probably put it in there so that way you would wear it." Sango said as she finished fastening her obi.

Kagome slowly unwrapped the package and gasped at what was inside. There laying in the plan brown paper wrapping was a gorgeous black silk kimono and a blood red obi. Kagome lifted the kimono out of the wrappings and took a closer look at it.

There were blue crescent moons on the obi and one on the right shoulder of the kimono. There were blood red paw prints along the bottom of the kimono and the sleeves. It was gorgeous and Kagome was unsure about wearing it.

"Its gorgeous Sango... I don't think I should wear it... I would hardly do it justice." Kagome said with a sad look in her eyes. There was a growl from the direction of the hut and Sango just KNEW Sesshomaru had heard Kagome.

"Kagome I suggest that you wear it. It would please your alpha greatly and thats what a female in the courting ritual is suppose to do... Please her alpha and be submissive to him to show her respect and appritiation to him." Sango said in a slightly urgent tone of voice.

"Okay, but only because... I..." Kagome stopped herself mid sentence blushing like crazy.

"I know Kagome you want to please your alpha as much as possible... Don't be embarrassed it is natural for the female to feel that way." Sango said with a gentle smile to reassure her friend.

"Thanks Sango." Kagome said as she looked through her bag for a bra and panty set. She couldn't find any of her undergarments not even the ones that she was wearing earlier, though she wouldn't have put them back on because of what happend earlier.

"Sango I can't find any of my bras or panties do you know what happend to them?" Kagome asked looking at Sango over her shoulder.

"I don't know. You should ask Lord Sesshomaru when you have a private moment with him." Sango said,

"Lets get you into that kimono shall we, My Lady?" Sango asked playfully.

"Of course! We should not have made My Lord wait for such a long period of time how disrespectful of me." Kagome replied back just as playfully.

"Hahaha good one Kags." Sango said as she helped tie Kagome's obi.

"Alright all dressed. Though I feel weird not wearing anything under this... I feel kinda exposed." Kagome said.

"Well for now it can't be helped lets head back to camp shall we?" Sango asked.

"We shall." Kagome replied in a playful manner.

Sango and Kagome started back toward camp in silence.

^With Sesshomaru and the group^

"God what the fuck is taking those wenches so fucking long?" InuYasha said impatiently.

"They are bathing, which takes time, something you InuYasha should do more often." Sesshomaru said with disgust in his voice.

"What the fu..." InuYasha stopped mid sentence. He was speechless. Kagome and Sango had just entered the hut, Kagome was laughing at something Sango had said and she looked like a true princess. "Wow..." InuYasha whispered outloud unintentionally.

Sango nudged Kagome and looked pointedly in Sesshomaru's direction. Kagome nodded and walked gracefully over to her alpha.

"My Lord." Kagome greated Sesshomaru with a curtsy.

"Little One, come and sit we are staying here for the evening and we shall head out to my castle in the morn to retrieve Rin and Jaken." Sesshomaru spoke softly. He had heared everything the slayer had told her and he was pleased though he knew that every so often the slayer and his mate would have to bathe together so they could bound and so the slayer could tell Kagome about the MATING rituals. Though he was not pleased with Kagome's thoughts on not doing the kimono justice, he would just have to talk to her about that later.

"Of course, if it pleases My Lord." Kagome said as respectfully as possible.

"Hey wench? Why don't you get dinner started already I'm starving." InuYasha asked rudely from his seat across the room leaning against the wall with Kikyo in his arms.

"That job does not pretain to her hanyou. Have your dead bitch prepare your meal." Sesshomaru said in a deadly tone.

"My Lord, if I may ask, may I be allowed to prepare the meal for Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kilala and myself? And you of course My Lord if you wish to eat or just have some tea." Kagome asked softly from her place beside Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"You may prepare our pack a meal as is the alpha female's place to take care of her pack. However I will not be dinning tonight." Sesshomaru said and leaned down and nuzzled Kagome's cheek. Before pulling away he whispered, "You look beautiful in that kimono. I am pleased that you are acting accordingly. This Sesshomaru thanks you." Kagome blushed at the compliment and at the thanks Sesshomaru had given her.

"You're welcome My Lord." Kagome said softly.

"Kagome would you like some help preparing the meal?" Sango asked.

"If that pleases My Lord, I would be ever so greatful." Kagome said glancing at Sesshomaru for approval. Sesshomaru smirked and nodded his consent.

After dinner was served and everyone, except InuYasha, Kikyo, and Sesshomaru, had eaten everyone prepared for bed. Kagome went to lay down on her sleeping bag but was stopped by a warning look from Sango.

'Oh! Right have to ask permission duh! Stupid brain going to shut down mode already!' Kagome thought to herself as she went and kneeled down in front of Sesshomaru.

"My Lord, may I lay to rest for the evening?" Kagome asked in a soft tone Sesshomaru could hear the exhaustion in her voice.

"Yes, Little One, you may however you will be sleeping with me from now on." Sesshomaru said back sternly.

"Sleeping with you My Lord?" Kagome asked unsure of herself. Sesshomaru nodded then motioned for her to come to him.

"Yes sleeping with me." Sesshomaru said as he wrapped his tail around Kagome and set her in his lap. "Now sleep Little One." Kagome yawned and nodded her head softly.

END CHAPTER

I thought I should probably update sorry guys I didn't forget about you I have decided to continue this fic. here it is chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review if you would like. This chapter was 3,135 words long not counting this little note!


End file.
